He's Mine! Wanna Complain?
by Shota Mager
Summary: Yamanaka Ino memiliki kekasih tampan bernama Shimura Sai yang murah senyum. Banyak dari mereka (fangirls) yang geer karena merasa seperti dimodusin oleh pemuda satu ini. Nah di cerita ini, Ino akan menunjukkan kepada para perempuan disekitarnya bahwa Sai adalah miliknya pribadi dan tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya darinya! Bagaimana caranya? SaiIno's DRABBLE!


"Tidak ada yang boleh merebut sesuatu yang menjadi milikku! Termasuk kekasihku!"

-Yamanaka Ino-

* * *

 **Title: He's Mine! Wanna Complain?**

 **Disclamer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Writer: Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **Words: 800+**

 **Pairing: Yamanaka Ino x Shimura Sai**

 **Type: Drabble (Oneshot)**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance, lan Hurt Comfort (?)**

 **Date August, 09th 2015**

 **Warning: OOC-ness, Typo, Misstypo, and Non-Formal Language**

* * *

 **. . .**

Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pirang panjangnya tampak bingung dengan suatu pilihan yang dihadapinya.

Sedangkan perempuan berambut soft pink dibelakang tampak bersandar di ambang pintu menatap sahabat pirangnya bosan. Kalau bukan perempuan, pastinya dia sudah menghajar sahabatnya sampai babak belur sejak tadi.

"Ayolah, Ino ... " kata Sakura menggeram. Dia mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Tunggu sebentar, Forehead!" jawab Si Pirang—Yamanaka Ino sambil menatap serius dua tempat softlens yang berisi 'mata' yang berbeda warna. Ino memegang dagunya. "Oke! Gue pilih yang ini!" teriak Ino keras sehingga hampir membuat kokoro Sakura hampir copot.

|SLEP! CRET!|

"Ino-chan sudah siap!" kata Ino ceria sambil membalikkan tubuhnya melihat Sakura, menunjukkan softlens aquamarine-nya yang tampak terlihat bersinar.

"P-Pig ... ?!" Sakura melotot melihat mata Ino. Sedangkan makhluk yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah bangga.

|GREB|

"Kyaa!" Sakura menarik kerah kemeja Ino.

|CROT!|

"Kyaa!" jerit Ino (lagi) saat Sakura melepas paksa softlens Ino dengan sadis. "Kamu ngapain, sih Jidat?! Sadis amat! Eh, lagian tanganmu 'kan nggak steril."

"Steral-steril-sterul-sterel-sterol! Masa bodo, Shannaro! Emang beda mata aslimu sama mata softlens-mu itu apa?!" amuk Sakura.

"Biar kelihatan beda gitu," jawab Ino, tanpa sadar rasa sakit di matanya sudah hilang.

"Beda apa?!" bentak Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan asap dari telinganya.

"Beda, lah. Aquamarine gue itu asli, kalau aquamarine yang itu tuh palsu," jawab Ino seenak tubuh kerempengnya.

"Kenapa?!" seru Sakura kehabisan kesabaran.

"Biar Sai-kun tambah cinta." jawab Ino sambil memegang pipinya.

Sakura sukses nepok jidatnya yang super lebar.

. . .

Sakura dan Ino menghela nafas lega setelah tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. Beruntung Sakura langsung menarik lengan sahabatnya lari sehingga sahabatnya itu berhenti bertingkah nyeleneh di rumahnya demi pacar murah senyumnya, Sai. Saking murahnya, sampai para cewek dan cowok yang disenyumin ngira kalau Sai modus sama mereka (padahal enggak).

"Padahal kalo loe nggak narik gue, gue pasti udah dandan cantik biar Sai-kun tambah sayang sama gue!" sembur Ino kesal.

"Loe milih nggak disayang Sai atau milih disemprot ludah Tsunade-sensei gara-gara terlambat ke sekolah?!" seru Sakura tak kalah kerasnya.

"Nggak dua-duanya, dong! Loe itu mikir nggak, sih? Bayangin aja loe kalau diputusin SasUke, terus dia move-on ke cowok, entar namanya jadi SasuGay!" Ino mulai ngomong nggak jelas.

"Enggak, sih," Sakura kalah, Ino mangap.

Lalu mereka melihat kerumunan wanita di depan mereka. Bermaksud mencari tahu, mereka pun mendekati kerumunan perempuan yang pasti ditengah ada cowok ganteng yang senyam-senyum ganjen.

"BTW, itu laki loe lho, Tong diembat sama cewek-cewek," komentar Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawanya.

"Apa?!" teriak Ino seolah mendramatisir. Ino pun mengambil seribu langkah menuju tempat cowoknya berada.

"Sai itu punya gue!"

"Enggak, Sai itu punya gue!"

"Punya gue!"

"Punya gue!"

"Minggir! Minggir!" Ino menerobos masuk kerumunan. Kalau dilihat, mereka seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang rebutan pakaian diskonan dan Sai adalah kotak baju diskonannya.

Dan lagi Ino tidak menghiraukan debat kepemilikan dari para fangirls Sai tersebut. 'Sai-kun itu punya gue! Gue tunjukin, nih kalau Sai itu memang punyanya gue dan enggak ada yang boleh ngerebut dia dari aku!' batin Ino jengkel sekaligus bertekad.

"Oi, Sai!" teriak Ino melepas embel-embel -kun yang selalu melekat setiap Ino memanggil nama kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ino-chan ... " Sai menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh kelegaan. Dia membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Berharap Ino akan memeluknya.

Semantara para FG Sai hanya ngomel-ngomel melihat kedatangan Ino yang tidak diundang.

Ino menarik dasi Sai, membuat pemuda itu menundukkan tubuhnya. Lalu ...

|CUP|

Ino mencium bibir Sai didepan para FG-nya. FG-nya memasang ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang wajahnya asem, ada juga yang fangirlingan melihatnya.

Ino melepaskan ciumannya. Lalu menatap para FG Sai dengan tatapan menantang. "Sai itu punya gue! Mau komplain?" tanyanya sinis. Lalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu.

Sai menganga. Wajah putih pucatnya sekarang memerah sepenuhnya. Dia menutupi bibirnya. "I-Ino-chan ... " lalu tak lama kemudian, Sai jatuh pingsan dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar bahagia.

Setidaknya sekarang tidak ada para fangirls yang akan mengeklaim dirinya lagi, 'kan? Toh dia memang milik Ino sepenuhnya.

By the way, Sakura hanya menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan nyeleneh sahabatnya. "Nggak lama lagi, Ino juga bakalan pingsan."

Tak lama kemudian, Ino ambruk. "Tuh, kan." kata Sakura berlari kecil mendekati Ino yang juga pingsan dengan wajah bahagia.

"Aku ... mencium ... S-Sai ... " kata Ino sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

.

 **Mission Complete!**

 **. . .**

* * *

 **. . .**

 **A/N:**

My first SaiIno fiction, my first SaiIno drabble! Orryaaa ... ! Banzaii!

Yeah, akhirnya nih fic jadi dalam waktu 25 menit. Dengan cek dan ricek (?). Kalau enggak pake Author Note, word-nya mungkin totalnya sekitar 700+. Um, maaf kalau humor dan romennya gak kerasa. Saya bener-bener memang nggak punya sense of humor yang besar seperti para author penulis fic humor yang lain. Jadi maaf dan juga terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Bye, then!

v

v


End file.
